


Tired

by honeysoups



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Post-Squip, Unrequited Love, WARNINGS:, honestly fuck this, hurt feewings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 11:39:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11622759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeysoups/pseuds/honeysoups
Summary: he looked...tired.





	Tired

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this based off of the end scene of P1NE TRE3's "two birds" pv. kinda explains why it's so rushed and messy, so hope that's alright.
> 
> make sure to leave a comment. maybe i'll write some pining jeremy instead of updating that fuCKING FI

“Hey, Michael?” Jeremy whispered hoarsely.

 

He had woken up from his sleep, seeing Michael sitting on a stool in front of him, scrolling through his phone with hooded eyes. Jeremy watched as he looked up to meet his gaze. The smile he had offered was blurred from sleep.

 

“Yeah, bud?” he asked, tugging him and the chair closer with a few steps of his feet. His face had cleared slightly. He looked...tired.

 

“I think I like guys.” Michael’s face didn’t change. Same tired smile, same tired eyes.

 

“Cool,” he said. “Is there a guy you like?”

 

Jeremy was too groggy to feel flustered as he said, “Yeah.”

 

“Really?” Michael asked. “Who is it?”

 

“You.”

 

Silence hung in the air thickly. Michael stared down at him with large eyes. After a few seconds, he mustered a frail smile and spoke quietly.

 

“Cool.”

 

Michael looked back down at his phone. Crestfallen, Jeremy searched his face, uttering enough strength to hope for a sign that he returned his feelings.

 

Michael eyes flickered back to him. They were vacant.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
Jeremy closed his eyes.


End file.
